Group C!
by shuck.face.shank
Summary: The Gladers always suspected always suspected other experiments but they never met them until the suddenly show up in paradise. Watch as Group C go through there own series of trials. SUMMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Group C!

A/N: I might be really bad so bare with me. So first thing is I need some characters! Either a guy or a girl doesn't matter. Please review and I'll see what I can do. I might change the characters a little if I need to. And I'm thinking about starting my own language besides shuck and shank any ideas would be great. Cut off date is September 1. I need...

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Interests:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance:

Personality:

Relationship: (ya or na. Might change if I need to)

Medical conditions: (optional

Goals for your character: (optional)

Other information: (optional)

P.S. Really sorry if I kill wanna your characters. Wouldn't be a story unless I did. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Come on people I only have three guys. Please review. Luv ya guys. Can't wait to begin ?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know which characters will be in the first couple chapters but I need one character (for now) to be in charge. Don't worry if your characters arent in the first couple chapter. I'm planning on using all characters. Here are the first 20. Again don't worry.

Name: Taylor 1

Age: 17

Gender: female

Interests: drawing and singing

Strengths: knife throwing, bow and arrow, machete, taking control of a situation, running, talking to people, flexible.

Weaknesses: bad temper, stubborn, insecure, hates death

Appearance: chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, 5'7, dimples, full lips, and a button nose

Personality: she is very outgoing, doesn't let anyone see her cry, stubborn, doesn't trust very easily, never gives up hope, afraid to fall in love.

Relationship: ya

Medical conditions: immune

Name: Mackenzie 2

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Interests: Exploring, hand to hand compat

Strengths: Knife throwing, blades as her weapon, strong, agile, deals with fights, quick thinker

Weaknesses: Trouble maker, gets into fights, throws temper tantrums

Appearance: a petite frame, wavy coffee-cream hair, and scars on her shoulders. Looks innocent before getting to know her.

Personality: Stubborn, a rebel and does what she thinks is right. Has a soft side when she wants to show it.

Relationship: Yeah

Medical: Panic attack disorder

Goals: To be a good leader and to get all of her friends out of the trials

Other info: She's cautious when it comes to love. But eventually gives in. Her dad abused her when she was small (it explains the scars on her shoulders).

Name: Isabelle 3

Age: 14

Gender: girl

Interests: crafts

Strengths: very handy with tools

Weaknesses: claustrophobic

Personality: Confident, arrogant at times but nice to people she trusts

Relationship: I don't really care, whatever you want

Name: Tara 4

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Interests: Reading, Racing, And Drawing. (Also She Has A Strange Obsession With Cherries)

Strengths: She has very high stamina and knows a lot.

Weaknesses: She hates blood and is kind of clumsy

Appearance: She Has Medium Length Brown Hair And Gold-Brown Eyes, She Is Also Tall For Her Age And Is Kind Of Wiry.

Personality: She is kind of snarky but is a loyal friend.

(You can decide the optional stuff but please do not kill my character, this is the first time I have made and entered a character into something like this. Thank You )

Name: Ajana Malveri 5

Age: 17

Gender: Girl

Interests: Enjoys riding horses, reading, writing, and daydreaming as well as being with her few friends.

Strengths: Smart, agile, mentally prepared for disasters, etc, can ride horses, handles knife/dagger rather well with her left hand

Weaknesses: Closed off, distrusting, over thinker, afraid of rejection, deathly afraid of manipulated into something she is not

Appearance: Brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back, green eyes, light smattering of freckles. Long legs and fingers, not fat but not skinny, average height. Long, light scar across her face from her right side if her eyebrow to her lip where it ends just before it.

Personality: Ajana is very quiet and keeps mostly to herself. She dreams if a better life for her and everyone around her; though she doesn't socialize if it can be avoided. She doesn't generally trust people, and tends to keep to her books and writing when she can. She is very smart and makes well thought out decisions, prepares herself if failure of plans were to happen. Her love of horses is something that cannot be nurtured due to the experiments. Due to her past she does not trust people or and overthinks things so people won't reject her because of a mistake. Dispute her distance, she want someone to break through to her, but doesn't want to be rejected or manipulated by feelings.

Relationships: I don't really know what you mean by this. I don't know any of other people's characters so... If someone has a kind, gentle boy that needs a girl or a boy or girl who wants to be her only friend...

Medical Conditions: Missing her right hand

Goals: To find someone to love and to help in the escape of the experiments.

Other information: A bit of history pain how Ajana lost her hand and got her scar, also explains her distrust of people: Lily worked on a farm with her family before all this happened. She was young, and all the farm workers saw her as a nuisance despite how smart she was. So one of the woman workers became like a aunt to her, before tricking her into a shed where a machine was cutting wheat. The other workers ganged up on her, pushing her into the machine. They would make up a story how the stupid little girl got to close and lost her balance, falling into the dangerous shears. Her father saved her when he heard screams, but she lost her hand and got her scar because if it.

Name:Millie 6

Age:15

Gender:Female

Strengths:figuring things out

Weaknesses:talking to people just don't know

Relationship:yay

Name: Lex 7

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Interests: nearly everything

Strengths: Intelligence, cunning, speed, combat skills

Weaknesses: She doesn't think before she acts, she trusts some people way too easily, she's too curious about everything, she's insecure and naive, she also has somewhat poor eyesight.

Appearance: Long brown hair, pale skin, blue-grey eyes, freckles, about 5'4", skinny, a slight overbite and somewhat crooked bottom teeth.

Personality: She's very happy most of the time, but she changes emotions in a snap. She also always has an abundance of energy.

Relationship: None

Medical conditions: Undiagnosed ADHD

Name: CC 8

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Interests: Art and Literature

Strengths: Strategy, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Archery

Weaknesses: Pressure, Loyalty, Emotions

Appearance: Tall for age. Long dirty blonde hair in braid with blue eyes. Pale with a few freckles. Thick black glasses.

Personality: Happy, Optimistic, Smart

Relations: Not many friends

Medical conditions (only if applicable): Well, she's immune, if it counts...

Goals for your character: Stay the heck alive.

Other information: Is known for telling good stories and is awesome with a blade.

Name: Becca 9

Age: 16, but looks a bit older

Gender: Girl

Interests: Rock music, soccer, gymnastics, guns, martial arts, giving other Gladers crash courses on fighting maneuvers, especially what she calls "cheating", or ending the fight quickly and painfully.

Strengths: Fast, knowledgeable in medicine and martial arts, quick thinking, genius

Weaknesses: Not that strong, pushy personality always gets her in trouble with other people, lazy

Appearance: Curly red hair, gray eyes, 5'8" and has no meat on her. Freckled. Normally wears gray T-shirt, shredded jeans, and leather jacket.

Personality: A bitch in everyone else's eyes. She is a bit obsessed with doing well at everything, and constantly pushing herself to be as good as everybody else, though she knows she will never be. Not really that focused on anything, as if in a hurry, overlooks most detail, and prefers to just lounge around instead of doing her job. The lazy, fun-loving, yet insecure one.

Relationship: Heck no.

Medical conditions: Hyperacusis (sensitivity to sound, even quiet noises bother her), severe concussion messed up some of her motor control, particularly in her left arm.

Goals for your character: She doesn't see the point.

Other information: Cuts

Name: Marie 10

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Interest: figuring out how things work so puzzles and cooking

Strengths: Observant, gaining peoples trust, fast learner, mentally strong

weakness: not physically strong, keeps all her emotions to herself

appearance: average height, thin, tan, medium dark brown hair always in a ponytail nd brown eyes.

Personality: Shes an early riser, always observing things more of a loner but does talk to some people she doesn't like petty b*** and prefers saying the truth over anything and is trustworthy.

goals: to stay alive

Name: Ian 1

Age: 17

Gender: male

Interests: girls, singing, drawing, jokes, cooking

Strengths: fast, strong, good with almost any blade, quick thinker

Weaknesses: clumsy, shy, not a people person, scared of blood.

Appearance: spiky blonde hair, soft brown eyes, 6'0, muscles, six pack, dimples.

Personality: he's very shy, doesn't talk a lot to most people but is a chatterbox with his friends, doesn't like to fight,

Relationship: ya

Medical: immune

Name: Eaton 2

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Interests: Arts, run, encouraghe others, sleep, eat(?), be safe.

Strengths: Intelligence, strategys, speed, good working under pressure, fast thinker.

Weaknesses: Very impulsive, clumsy, sometimes is just a jerk with all, especially girls.

Appearance: Tall (6' 1.5"), Big grey eyes, very pale skin, medium long black hair, dimples, athletic build.

Personality: He is very friendly and kind. He cares about each and every one of them since he knows the danger they are and he don't want to lose nobody. He also is very clumsy and stupid in embarrassing situations so he always try to avoid them. Is someone in who you really can trust.

Relationship: ¿Yeah?

Medical Conditions: He can't see with his right eye and ¿Immune?

Goals: Don't fuckin' die(?)

Other Information: He can't see with his right eye because he just born like that, also it is very capable of doing

Name: Leo 3

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Interests: plants, animals

Strengths: gardening, healing, clever, cooking

Weaknesses: clumsy, weak, weapons, anything athletic

Appearance: skinny, 5'8", light brown hair, pale green eyes, light skin

Personality: Nervous and jittery around people, and is made fun of a lot because people think he's wimpy, smart but soft-spoken and rarely shares what he's thinking because he's afraid of being wrong, he doesn't hold grudges for long, except against Wicked.

Relationship: nah, he's awkward around people and doesn't have many friends

Medical conditions:

Immune

Half blind

Throws up at the sight of his own blood

Goals: none

Name: Jared 4

Age: 14

Gender: male

Interests: cooking, telling stories, and not being in charge

Strengths: very good cook, fast, slightly smart, innocent looking and often underestimated

Weaknesses: he is one of the weaker and younger people of the gladers, he is often ignored even in dire situations, he can be very sensitive over the topic of being the youngest glader

Appearance:

5'4", dark olive skin with black hair, shaggy from the uncare of his appearance. Brown eyes, and a normal unassuming build with long limbs.

Personality: rather serious for a 14 year old, he is the unofficial cook of the glade. Most people completely ignore him, besides the occasional request for a particular meal. His voice has broken into a deep pitch, but his appearance yet still has to catch up. He often is rudely talked to, but he usually doesn't respond. However, if it's something on being 'weaker' or 'lamer' than another person, he can get aggressive, but he can't deal that much damage. He can cook rather well, so mostly the older brash males are rude because you know, they can.

Relationship: na

Medical conditions: he is slightly near sighted

Goals for your character: escape the maze, be respected.

Other information: his hands have scars from when he accidentally burned his hands from cooking in the first week in the glade

Name: AJ 5

Age: 17

Gender: male

Interests: defending himself and others, building things, running

Strengths: fighting, building, agile, strong, brave, smart, sarcastic

Weaknesses: ignorant, arrogant, self-absorbed at times

Appearance: tan skin, light brown eyes, dark brown hair, muscular, six-pack, tall 6'0",

Personality: has a soft side that is usually hidden really well, he's mysterious, and once he makes up his mind, there's a very slim chance he'll change it, he's closed off around everyone but a few close friends

Relationship: yah

Goals: not dying

Name: Isaac 6

Age: 16

Gender: male

Interests: weapons, exploring, plotting how to escape the trials

Strengths: strong, brave, keeps his mouth shut, loyal to friends, weapons, agile,

Weaknesses: head-strong, jumps to conclusions, acts too quickly sometimes

Appearance: blonde hair, gray eyes, 5' 11", muscular, in shape

Personality: optimistic, out-going, unpredictable

Relationship: why not

Medical Conditions: immune, scar across his left eye

Name: Calum 7

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Interests: Running, exploring, protecting the people/person he cares about

Strengths: weapons, brave, sarcasm, flirting, smart, sense of humor, strong, running

Weaknesses: arrogant, over-confident, head-strong, holding grudges

Appearance: light tan skin, muscular, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, 6' 1"

Personality: cocky, sarcastic, tends not to take things too seriously, flirty, fierce and merciless to his enemies

Relationship: yah

Medical Conditions: scars on his back

Goals: stay alive, keep people/person he cares about alive,

Name: Draven 8

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Tall and well built with short spiky black hair, greyish blue eyes.

Personality: Always thinks he is right and demands leadership. he has no problem doing whatever it take to get his way even if it means hurting people or worse. He dislikes weak people feeling that they dont contribute to the group as a whole.

Strengths: Strong, Brave, no sense of remorse.

Weaknesses: Not a people person, his brother.

Job: Keeper/Leader

Medical Conditions: None

Interest: Combat, Weaponry.

Relationships: No

Extra: Both brother can speak telepathically to each other.

Name: Soren 9

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Apearance: Tall with muscles, but not as built as his brother. light skin tone with shaggy black hair and greyish blue eyes.

Personality: Quiet and stealthy he perfers being a right hand man instead of full leadership. he has a sense of justice and honor unlike his brother, he is also very loyal and kind.

Strengths: Brave and Stealthy.

Weaknesses: Tend to overlook the wrongdoings of his brother, putting other people above himself.

Job: Right hand man/Runner

Medical condition: None

Relationship: Sure

Extra: Both brother can speak telepathically to each other.

Name: Tyson 10

Age: 17

Gender: male

Interests: weapons, staying alive

Strengths: clever, sneaky, quick-thinking, strong, good with weapons, responds to surroundings well, sees things for what they are

Weaknesses: acts selfishly sometimes without meaning to, impulsive,

Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes with flecks of green in them, muscular, 6' 2"

Personality: loyal and kind to friends, sarcastic to people who are rude to him and dangerous to people who get on his bad side, short-tempered.

Relationship: yeah

Medical Conditions: immune

Goals: stay alive


End file.
